The Monster Isolation
"The Monster Isolation" is the seventeenth episode of the sixth season of The Big Bang Theory. The episode aired on February 21, 2013. Summary Raj and Lucy, the girl who left with him after the Valentine's Day party at the comic book store, are having coffee the same evening. Raj tells her how he went to , which reminded him of , where in fell in love with astronomy. "Raj is my name and stars are my game. And rhyming is also my game." He then ask about her, but first she excuses herself to the restroom. Raj thinks that everything is going great until we see Lucy passing the front window leaving him alone. The next day, Sheldon is taping a Fun with Flags episode in his apartment. He apologizes for not airing an episode last week because Leonard pointed out that when he dressed up as for that show was racist. Penny is Sheldon's guest and is described as a flag virgin, but not a real virgin since she has had coitus. Penny joins him and says that she has many times been at a party and has not been able to join in the discussions about flags. Penny stops the taping and shows him how to loosen up using things she learned in acting class like talking to his guest and not to the camera. Also he should have his arms opened instead of crossed thus welcoming everybody in. Sheldon mentions that he has gotten comments about his robotic delivery and that must not be a compliment. Sheldon then looks too relax almost like he and Penny are a couple. Penny then says that she is from Nebraska so Sheldon shows her and describes the Nebraska state flag now sitting stiffly. Following on Penny's earlier comments, he tells her to spread her legs and invite everyone in. Howard, Bernadette, and Leonard go to visit Raj after not hearing from him for a few days. Howard says taht he can always feel when Raj is in trouble. Bernadette asks how close were the before she met him. Leonard tells her to not lok under that rock. They get him to open the door after he complains that nothing good happens to him. Inside they find Raj moping over Lucy looking terrible and his apartment a wreck. Raj tells them that he was humiliated by yet another woman. Howard asks him if he chopped her up and that that was what they were smelling. Raj explains that he took her to coffee and that she left and climbed out a very tiny window in the bathroom meaning that she was highly motivated to leave. The guys tell him that he has to shake himself out ,however he claims that he is never going to leave his apartment especially since he can order anything from Amazon including lobster. Howard and Leonard find this point interesting since they could put together an order of Surf and Turf. Bernadette wakes them up since they want to get Raj out and not get them settled in. Raj tells them to leave him along and goes into the bedroom. As they leave Bernadette has a yen to go to saying at least she waited on her lobster craving until he left. Sheldon is video chatting with Amy who monitoring her addicted monkey who are now going through withdrawal and are getting on her nerves. She preferred working with her -addicted . He tells her that his "Fun with Flags" episode went well and that her acting tips were very helpful. He demonstrates opening his arms sand saying "Welcome to my world," mentioning that he has a very powerful tool and has to learn how to control it. Amy asks if he told her she was helpful and had done a nice job and Sheldon had not. Amy says that she is his friend and she should. To Amy's surprise he immediately walks away to do it. Penny walks out her door with the trash not giving Sheldon a chance to knock. She asks if she should open the door until after he does his knock, but Sheldon says that he's fine since he had not started. He then tells Penny that he was thinking about her performance and thanked her about the great job she did. His comments including using her name three times, each time with three taps on the door completing his knocking sequence. Penny tells him that his compliment made her day. Penny then invites him and Amy to her acting classes presentation of . Sheldon walks away telling him that he not interested in that. Back at his computer, Amy is seen teasing her monkeys by not giving them their cigarette lighter. Sheldon told Amy about the play and Amy tells him that he was rude not accepting the offer since she had helped him out. Sheldon complete about all the crazy rules as the monkeys started to throw their feces at her. Back at Penny's door, at first Penny doesn't want him to come under obligation. Then they argue about how he "wants to go because he has to want to go". Finally Sheldon tells her that it's just easier for him to go even if he doesn't want to. At the comic book store, Sheldon mentions how he hasn't seen Raj lately and if he is now out of their social group, Sheldon want to add a Latin person. Howard tells Sheldon that Raj has decided to never leave his apartment again. Sheldon thinks that that idea is brilliant. Lucy enters the comic book store and approaches Stuart. She asks if he remembers her and Stuart mentions that she left with Raj which gets the guys' attention. Howard tells her that he is Raj's best friend and that he is devastated. She says that she is sorry and asks him to give him a note. Howard replies that Raj is a proud man and that if she walks out again, she is only going to have five or six more chances. Howard is sitting in Raj apartment and he is now dressed in only and a eating . Howard tells him that he should celebrate and call her. Raj doesn't want to call her and replies that he is going to be a monk, renounce all worldly pleasures except eating lobster. Raj tells Howard that he is a good friend, but Raj has made his choice. Howard leaves with Lucy's note. After Howard leaves, Raj runs down the street in his underwear to get the phone number back from Howard. Leonard is getting ready to go to Penny's play and asks Amy how her addiction project is going. Sadly she is no longer associated with that project since she was flinging their feces back at them. Leonard tells her that he is sorry and under his breath that he asked. Sheldon enters the living area reluctant to go to the stupid play. First Leonard takes away from Sheldon several gaming systems (a , , and ), a , and an (when Sheldon finally hears the play's name and thinks it will be about actual ). Lucy hesitantly walks up to visits Raj's door and knocks. Raj and his place have been cleaned up. Lucy says that she can't stay and that running out on him was not cool. Raj asks why she ran out on him. Lucy replied that she has a hard time around people she doesn't know. She had seen the flyer about the party and forced herself to come. She doesn't even like comic books. Raj first agreed with her and then said that he did like them. Lucy said that is kind of broken and then Raj told her that he was too. She said he wasn't. Raj then admitted that he couldn't talk to her without his beer and that he has major diagnosticable psychological problems. Though Lucy thinks he might not be telling her the truth, she agrees to go on another date to find out. Back at the play, Penny performs very well in her part and her friends compliment her, with Sheldon wondering how she can remember all her lines but forget his order when she is waitressing. Trivia * Lucy makes her second appearance in this episode. * Penny is the guest on Fun with Flags with an episode honoring the state flag of Nebraska. * Penny demonstrates her acting skills for the second time, the first being a commercial in "The Skank Reflex Analysis". * At the comic book store, when the guys are discussing Raj, Sheldon offers to give him some "pointers" when it comes to women. It's meant as a joke but Sheldon says "I'm just funnin' ya" (then laughs) instead of his usual "bazinga!" Notes * Title Reference: Raj trying to isolate his own monster, or social problem, to find love. Gallery Desire2.jpg|Penny acting in A Streetcar Named Desire as Blanche DuBois Desire3.jpg|Raj talking to Lucy outside his apartment RajNot1.jpg|Raj depressed over his failed date with Lucy RajNot2.jpg|The gang checking up on Raj THE-BIG-BANG-THEORY-Season-6-Episode-17-The-Monster-Isolation-2.jpg|Penny on a special Nebraska themed show Monster9.jpg|At the comic book store Monster8.jpg|Howard delivers a message from Lucy to a depressed Raj Monster4.jpg|Leonard and the depressed Raj Monster2.jpg|Sheldon Cooper presents Fun with Flags IsoSmile2.jpg|Sheldon, you made my day IsoSmile1.jpg|Sheldon, you made my day References * Taping Report by Kyzzx Category:Season 6